


Cigarette baby

by ahominecchii



Series: Welcome to Benriya [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Addiction, Friendship, Smoking, Worrick and Nico are just dorks okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to tell me we’ve been friends for over twenty two years and during that time you failed to tell me you could roll cigarettes?”</p>
<p>I got a headcanon from my friend saying "nico rolling fags for worrick because he cant" and I ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette baby

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy smoking dorks because I sure do!
> 
> (i beta'ed this myself, I'm so sorry if you find any mistakes whilst reading)

The streets of Ergastulum have been quiet recently, a little too quiet if Worrick was being honest with himself. The neon lights from  _Bastard_ that painted the skies at night use to keep him awake until dawn but now the only thing he sees when he looks out of his bedroom window is the flickering street lights of a lamp across the road. The sound of bones crunching under the weight of someone foot use to send a chill up his spine but now the only thing that meets his ears are the gentle chatter of the locals as they quickly catch up with each other on a street corner.

And the result of this peaceful life was that he and Nicolas aren’t needed anymore; there were no major jobs for them to take up, only small shitty ones that barely covered their grocery shopping.

But food is the least of Worrick’s worries, not when he’s so broke he can’t afford to buy his usual cigarette brand.

Tobacco isn’t something Worrick wants to purchase but it’s cheap and feeds his nicotine addiction. And the thought that he can’t roll doesn’t even cross his mind when he spends his last few bucks buying a small packet of the stuff, not until he gets home.

It’s already set in his mind to be cool whatever situation he may be in, whether he’s in the midst of a gun fight or taking a shit on the toilet he needs to look good, both of his jobs depend on it, however, when Nicolas finds him crouched over the table, back bent over the wood with a piece of crumpled up paper resting between his index finger and his thumb, shoulders shaking in frustration and sweat kissing his brow looking cool is the last thing on his mind.

The disease of addiction has already started to invade his mind, distracting him from what he’s trying to do and his body slowly starts to follow.

It’s embarrassing; he doesn’t want his best friend to see him like this, looking so defeated because he can’t make a cigarette. It’s extremely degrading and yet a part of him is glad Nicolas is the one to witness him like this and not Alex.

He hears Nicolas’s sword thump against the floorboard and then a sigh exhales from the man himself. Worrick doesn’t raise his head but he knows Nicolas is watching him in question, wondering why he’s surrounded by torn up sheets of translucent papers and brown mess, his sharp eyes searching for his own answers.

“No chance you can roll is there?” the question comes out as a joke, because Nicolas doesn’t smoke so there’s no way in hell he could and a chuckle rolls off the tip of his tongue.

Nicolas doesn’t answer and Worrick doesn’t expect him too. The sheet falls from his fingers and slides against the table to meets it’s others and Worrick watches it flutter quietly thanks to the breeze coming from the open window.

He sighs and rubs his hands over his face before running them through silk like hair, a sign that he’s given up. Nicolas is still watching him and Worrick knows this but there’s nothing he can do, his buddy’s eyes are scanning for an answer, looking for a solution to this problem and Worrick wants to tell him to give him and get up so they can take a walk and maybe find some dinner.

He feels the sofa dip next to him and looks up to see Nicolas reaching out to the table, gathering some of the equipment and sliding it towards the edge.

Worrick’s widened eyes are glued on the man as he sprinkles some of the cured leaves on the paper and sticks a filter on the end. He doesn’t blink when Nicolas brings it all to his lips and slides his tongue over the sticky side of the paper and brings it all together in one smooth motion.

For the first time in his life Worrick is lost for words. The questions are stuck behind his teeth but his mouth fails to open. He’d known Nicolas for a long time and he never once shared this piece of information with him.

“Are you trying to tell me we’ve been friends for over twenty two years and during that time you failed to tell me you could roll cigarettes?”

A weak shrug from Nicolas was all the answer Worrick got as his attention drew back to the thinly rolled cigarette thrown in front of him.

His nimble fingers pick up what was made for him as his other hand search his pockets for his trusty lighter, soon positioned under his cigarette and lit with a quick flick of his thumb.

He hasn’t had a head rush in years but he’s experiencing one now and it’s so intense Worrick has no choice but to close his eyes and let the feeling over take him; body and soul.

“This must be how drug addicts must feel” he whispered and breathes out a laugh. “This is the definition of euphoria”

“ **You need help”** Nicolas’s croaky underused voice hits Worrick ears a bit too loudly and groans before taking another pull of his cigarette.

“That’s one way of looking at it”

Worrick doesn’t see Nicolas shake his head and leave the room because he’s too far in a world that’s only him and his cigarette but he’s already thinking of a way to thank his friend, but in a way that doesn’t cost him too much, so a trip to bastard for some fresh tap water it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
